


Wild Heart

by ForbiddenFruits513



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beetlejuice/reader - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Knotting, Love Confessions, Other, Rutting, Size Kink, Smut, Werewolf Sex, soft beej, starts soft and ends in smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFruits513/pseuds/ForbiddenFruits513
Summary: Beej has a big secret. There's a reason he disappears once a month for a few days. He is so reluctant to tell you. He doesn't want to lose you.I'm sorry. I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The big secret

It had been months since you first summoned Beetlejuice. You were looking for a roommate to both help pay the rent, as well as to help battle loneliness, when you found his card pinned to a telephone pole. To say you weren't expecting the demon to pop out of thin air would be an understatement. In the beginning, he started off as a major pain, scaring delivery peeps and you at random times just for kicks. But as time went on, he settled down a bit, even helping you clean and do dishes when you had a particularly hard day. With his help, the fact that he didn't pay rent fell to the wayside. The company was enough. There were peaks of genuine kindness here and there and his crass demeanor was your kind of endearing. Over time, you had grown to be quite fond of the demon. Unbeknownst to you, he had grown fond of you too.

Then the pandemic hit and you were forced to start working from home. You worked as a college advisor, so it wasn't a difficult change of pace. But the fits of malaise and depression on top of being stir crazy nearly drove you insane. Beej helped where he could, but there were weeks that he just disappeared. It was always one week of the month. He said it was "important demon business," but he never told you more than that. Those weeks were hell for you. You'd reach out to whomever you could, trying to find solace in someone's kind words. Be it family, friends from out of state, or sometimes faceless strangers online- anything to kill the loneliness. Beej had specifically told you not to summon him when he was away. Something about "life-threatening consequences." You had agreed out of respect for him, but some days you were so tempted to break your oath. 

Everything changed one rainy night while you and Beej were watching monster movies. It was American Werewolf in London, one of your favorite movies. Werewolves were one of your favorite movie monsters. Mostly because the whole aspect of the transformation from human to beast fascinated you and you always wondered what it would be like. (And you definitely had a thing for werewolves that was less than safe for work.) You were situated comfortably on the couch, Beej on one of the couch with you on the other. Every once in a while, you'd make offhand comments to each other about the film, stuffing popcorn into your face between comments.

"I wonder what it would feel like, ya know? To shift into this powerful amazing creature," you had mumbled through your popcorn. Beej stiffened and looked at you with a bewildered expression.

"Are you kidding? Do you not hear those screams? It's terrible! It's painful! You lose all sense of who you are! It's terrifying." You scoffed and shrugged at him.

"You say that as if you know. Do you have werewolves in the netherworld or something? Got some friends?" You laughed lightheartedly until you realized he wasn't laughing with you. He just stared at you while he fidgeted with the cuff of his shirt. "Beej? Are you okay?" Without another word, he stormed off to his nest in the spare bedroom and slammed the door. That was new. You paused the movie and chased after him, calling his name as you trailed him. "Beej? Beej, please open the door. What did I say?"

"Go away, Y/N. This is something you just wouldn't understand," he shouted from the other side of the door. You rolled your eyes and slumped down to the floor, your back against the door.

"You know you can talk to me, right? That's what we do. We talk. Help me understand Beej." You heard shuffling from the other side of the door and his gruff voice mumbling something unintelligible. The door slowly creaked open as his amber pools stared at you through the crack.

"You promise not to freak out or anything?" He sounded so fragile, blue streaks highlighting his usually green hair. You could feel your heart breaking for your favorite ghost.

"I promise, bug. Please let me in?" He sighed and swung the door open, motioning you inside. You silently obeyed, sitting in one of the lawn chairs he had swiped from your storage closet. He unceremoniously plopped into his nest of pillows and blankets with a heavy sigh. You both were silent for a long moment before he finally spoke up.

"There... are... creatures in this world and the next that are best not being known about. They're dangerous. Some slip out and legends are born. Werewolves are one of those critters." 

"Okay, so what? Werewolves are real. I'm not surprised. I didn't think demons were real until I met you-" He held up his hand to stop you.

"Just let me talk, sweets. It's important. I figure it's time I tell you where I actually go on those one-week trips." You can tell he really doesn't want to tell you anything. But the cat was already out of the bag and there was no going back.

"So it wasn't just demon business then? You lied to me," your voice caught in your throat a bit. You knew he told little white lies every once in a while. It was part of who he was. But leaving you swimming in your loneliness for a week and lying to you about his whereabouts hurt more than he could know. And he knew how lonely you could get. His eyes widened as he rose to his knees and scooted over to you, placing a cold hand on your knee.

"Yeah, I did- but it was to protect you! I couldn't bear anything happening to you if you-" He stopped himself, biting his lower lip as he looked away. You gingerly took his hand in yours, squeezing it to get his attention.

"Lawrence." His head snapped to you, wide eyes gazing into yours at the mention of his first name. You only ever used it in serious conversations or if you were cross. "What are you protecting me from?" 

"Myself." His whisper was so thin and strangled, you could have sworn he was close to tears. But his eyes were dry, warning you of a hidden danger lurking beneath the calm exterior of the demon.

"Beej, what aren't you telling me? What about you, besides you being a demon, do I have to be afraid of?" It was getting frustrating now. First the lies, now his dodgy answers. Your voice was rising and your grip was tightening on his hand.

"I'm a fucking werewolf alright?! I don't want to hurt you! I care too much about you to risk tearing you to shreds," he shouted, throwing your hand away and storming to the window, gripping the sill as hard as he could. It took you a few minutes to process his words. Fucking werewolf? He cares about you? He's even more dangerous? Where to begin?

"You're serious aren't you?" He nodded, still not looking at you. "You... You care about me?" He finally turns, a soft pink hue starting to tinge the tips of his hair. 

"Oh.. uh.. yeah. I-I do. I was afraid..." He trails off, averting his eyes back to the floor.

"Afraid of what? Me turning you away? Banishing you? Not liking you back? Come on, Beej. You know me better than that. How long have we known each other? Months now. You have to know I care about you too." The pink on his tips shot through the entirety of his hair, a blush creeping onto his face as his eyes found yours again. You stood, going to him and taking both of his hand in yours. "And I don't care that you're a werewolf. It's actually kinda hot. Can you... show me?" His mouth opened and closed in shock, causing a giggle to escape your lips. It was adorable. 

"I-You-Hang on. Wait. Slow down. You like me back? Oh jeez. Okay. Um. Can I kiss you then?" You nodded and were immediately swept off your feet, his lips crashing into yours in a desperate, needy kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his wild mass of pink hair. His sharp teeth nipped at your bottom lip causing you to gasp as he set you back down on your feet. Reluctantly, he released you and breathed a shaky laugh. "Damn sweets. You taste amazing. I'm never gonna get used to that." You laughed as you nuzzled into his neck, kissing the skin over where his pulse would be. A soft moan caught in his throat as he gently pushed you away. "You... You really want to see me as a wolf? You really trust me not to kill you?" You scoffed, and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I trust you with my life. I know you wont hurt me." A look of disbelief crossed his features as he backed away from you and took a deep breath.

"You're crazy. But it's sexy. If I turn dangerous, banish me. This isn't pretty and it's not fun," he started rambling as he shed his jacket, button down, and pants- leaving only his boxer briefs. You had never seen him with this little clothing on. His body was... perfect. His tummy was just pudgy enough for loving and his body hair was about as pink as his hair was. And though he was a little pudgy, you could tell there were muscles under that fluff. You felt your heart skip a beat as you gazed at your beautiful demon werewolf. "My eyes are up here, sweets." You blushed as you were caught staring, eyes darting up to meet his liquid amber pools. "You ready?" You nodded as you braced yourself for what was about to happen. His breathing became labored as his bones began to snap and reform before your eyes. White fur sprouted from every inch of his skin, save the green patches on his head and elbows and... oh his nether bits. He suppressed the usual howls of pain as best he could, letting a few whines and groans slip from his lips. His eyes remained that lovely amber hue but his teeth elongated and sharpened as did his nails. Everything grew. Eventually his boxer briefs shredded as his form grew to be about 6 and a half feet tall. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Beej stood on his two hind legs, panting heavily as he stared at you. 

"Lawrence," You softly called, extending your hand cautiously. He gingerly inched forward, his snout lowering to sniff your hand, his tongue lolling out of his mouth to taste your skin. His long ears perked up at the taste and before you could blink, his big, furry arms were around you, whining as his tail swooshed behind him. You laughed as you returned the hug, realizing you'd be perfectly safe with this giant furball. You felt his tongue at your neck, lapping at your pulse before traveling to your cheek- smothering you in wolf slobber and love. You playfully batted his muzzle away as his form shrunk back to it's normal size, him snapping his fingers and poofing some boxer briefs into existence. His lips met yours as soon as he could properly kiss you, this kiss so much more tender than the first. 

"I can't believe it. I was fine. You were fine! We'll be okay," he sobbed, tears freely flowing as he happily swung you around again. And it would be alright. Your wolf would protect you no matter what and never leave your side again.


	2. A night in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get HEATED

After Beej had told you about his ~~little~~ secret, things rapidly changed around the apartment. He'd randomly smell you whenever you'd pass each other, he'd scent your clothes when you weren't looking, and he let his more feral instincts show through a bit more. You both took things slow relationship wise as well. Cuddling was a regular occurance. He had an obsession with nibbling your neck whenever he could. He said it was a wolf thing. It was a turn on and you were sure he could smell the arousal on you, but he never made a move. He'd just laugh and poof away to a different room. The fucking tease. That was another thing he did- work you up and then leave you hanging. You didn't have the guts to run after him quite yet, but you were close to your breaking point. You needed to talk to him.

You wouldn't have to wait long because as soon as the thought entered your mind, he poofed behind you and took you into his arms, burying his scruffy face into the crook of your neck with a pleased growl.

"Hey sexy, what are you makin?" You _had_ been fixing yourself a sandwich for lunch, but his sudden intrusion kinda distracted you. 

"Lunch. But since you're here, can I talk to you for a minute," you asked, voice becoming strained as he started kissing and nibbling the flesh above your pulse.

"Mmmmm.... maybe. I don't know, sweets. You just taste so good." And he felt so good, but damnit you needed to talk.

"Beej please, it's important." With a huff, he released you, sitting on the counter across from you. You collected yourself, breathing a few deep breaths as Beej smirked at you, pleased with your reaction. He motioned for you to continue as you gathered your thoughts. "Okay, so I'm pretty sure you're painfully aware of what all your teasing is doing to me." He nodded with a chuckle. "Ok, so why the fuck don't you finish what you start?" His face fell briefly before that smirk returned in earnest. 

"I don't wanna break you, baby. And, honestly, I'm a little afraid I'll shift in the middle of getting down and dirty. I... haven't been with anyone since I was turned," his voice dropped to a whisper as his eyes found something on the wall to fixate on, avoiding your gaze altogether. That thought hadn't occurred to you at all. 

"Beej, why don't you just shift and then take me in a demonic fashion?" His head whipped around so fast that if it were a normal human, you're sure it would have snapped their neck and killed them. His jaw dropped as if he didn't believe what you had said.

"Are you _fuckin_ kidding me? You're crazy! And a bit weird, but I love that shit. But, seriously, SERIOUSLY?!" His voice was starting to rise, whether with incredulity or anger, you couldn't tell. You reached out and put your hands on his knees, rubbing up and down his thighs with a sly little smile.

"Baby, I don't think I ever told you how I have a monsterfucking kink," you whispered huskily, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his jaw as you said, "Knots get me so fucking hot, Beej." A shiver ran through his body as you pulled away with a giggle. Two can play the teasing game. His irises were blown wide with want and a very distinct bulge could be seen through his trousers. Oh, he was pretty impressive. You could only imagine how big he was in his wolf form. 

"Tonight, the woods, you and me. I hope you like running, little rabbit." And he was gone. Well, that escalated quickly.

* * *

Night came quickly and the trip to the woods was full of sweaty palms and butterflies. You brought a change of clothes in a backpack just in case he got.... a bit overzealous. Who were you kidding, he was going to absolutely ruin you. You hadn't been for a walk in the woods for a very long time, but getting lost was easy- which is exactly what you were aiming for. You didn't want to be able to hear any sounds from the road or be near any other human. The air was cool and the sky was dotted with stars and a half moon. It was a perfect night. You breathed in the crisp air and smiled to yourself. It was a good thing you had outdoor boots because the underbrush was thick and somewhat treacherous. You made sure to stretch and drink plenty of water before you came. You also packed snacks and additional water because you had a feeling it would be a long night. 

"Beetlejuice," you began, your voice barely a whisper. You felt the air stir around you, the wind gently blowing through your hair like the gentle caress of your lover.

"Beetlejuice." A little louder this time, the wind picking up and swirling around you and you alone. You could already feel your heart beating out of your chest, your hole clenching around emptiness, ready to be filled. Running might be a little harder than you first thought. You smiled as you took a deep breath and shouted to the heavens.

"BEETLEJUICE!" With a shout and a laugh, he exploded into existence. He only wore a pair of shorts and his eyes were practically glowing with want, his smile from ear to ear and filled with sharp teeth. 

"Heya, sweets! You all ready for me?" You nodded and pointed to your backpack.

"Yup! I packed spare clothes and snacks. So don't destroy the backpack or the shoes. Everything else is free game, big boy." You kissed him briefly before you turned and started to run. "Come get me, fur ball!" Your feet were swift beneath you, crunching twigs and leaves beneath the soles of your shoes. Behind you you could hear the thud of a large body thundering through the underbrush accompanied by heavy panting. Oh shit, he was fast. You pushed yourself further, your muscles burning with the strain. You couldn't make the chase too easy. You weaved through trees, hopped over fallen logs and even crossed a small creek as you ran before your breath nearly ran out and your muscles collapsed beneath you. You were no long distance runner. You knew you were done for. Fear spiked a a bit in your stomach as you heard him quickly approaching. He surprised you though by grabbing you and throwing you on his back, taking off deeper into the forest. He was taking you somewhere. You were amazed at his speed and were thankful that he let you rest perched on his back as he ran. Your legs were shot and cramping. You were sure walking was impossible. He huffed as you gently ran your fingers through the green fur that crowned his head and ran down his neck. He was so soft, just like his normal hair. He burst through a thick patch of underbrush into a small clearing where there was soft grass and a naturally occuring cave in a wall of rock. It was beautiful. The moon seemed to christen every surface with it's soft glow. You found your breath once again stolen. This time from the beauty of this space. He gently set you down, letting you discard the backpack before he sniffed every part of you, his tongue hanging out of his long snout. 

"MMmmiiiine," His deep, gravelly, voice strained as he pulled your ankle until you were completely under him. Oh the power he held. He was practically drooling as he shredded your clothes off of you, barely avoiding your skin. The danger made your breath catch in your throat, being completely exposed to him and his hulking form. Without warning, his tongue began laving at every inch of you, tasting your sweat, your desire, and the arousal between your legs. A moan burst from your lips at the warmth of his tongue. In this form, his body heat was higher. He wasn't quite a furnace, but he was so much warmer than usual. His claws wrapped around your waist as his mouth focused on your neck, licking that same area right under your ear. Something was up with that area specifically and you'd ask him about it later. You were overwhelmed with the feeling all over you when you felt the heat radiating from his crotch. Oh.. _Oh._ That.. That's a huge cock. 

"Lawrence," You breathed, feeling him buck against you at the mention of his name. He flipped you over onto your hands and knees, kneeling behind you and licking at your aching entrance. Fuck that tongue was magic. You couldn't stop the panting and gasps that slipped from your mouth, feeling his tongue prep you for that throbbing cock of his. It was so wet and hot that you almost came undone from just his tongue. But he knew better. You wanted him to knot you, fill that tight little hole with his seed. Breed, breed, _BREED._ You felt his nails slowly sinking into your ass cheeks as he pulled your hips to his, running his dripping member against your entrance. God, you hoped he could fit. His tongue had worked you open as best as it could. He growled against your ear. 

_Don't move._ You knew he didn't want to hurt you. He was being so gentle with you, as if you'd break. _I don't want to break you, sweets._ How thoughtful and caring of him. But you weren't some porcelain doll. You'd show him. He slowly prodded your hole with his tapered head, whining as he pushed in. You gasped and tried to breathe as he stretched you deliciously. Holy fuck he was huge. Your fingers dug into the dirt as he stopped to let you adjust to his size. He was huffing, heavy and heady as he tried to keep control. The beast wanted more. So much more. And so did you. You wiggled your hips, signaling him to continue inching into you. He nodded once and pushed forward. You watched over your shoulder as his cock slowly disappeared into your body. You let out the most filthy moan as you felt him hit the deepest part of you. You're sure if you put your hand to your stomach, you could feel him there. His fuzzy hips met your ass and he whined long and loud. He wanted to go crazy, fuck you into the soft grass beneath you, make you scream. But you were only human and he didn't want to rip your insides apart. But you were so warm, so tight, so _wet_.

"Move, Beej. Please. Need more." He barked out a strange noise that sounded like a laugh before pulling out and slamming back in again. You couldn't stop the scream that cascaded from your lips, his drool pooling on your lower back as he began to thrust into you in earnest. His claws navigated your hips against his own, his maw dangerously close to your throat, huffing hot breaths against your skin. God everything about him was just so _big._ He easily eclipsed your body with his own, his claws nearly completely wrapped around your waist and if he opened that maw of his, he could easily rip out your whole throat. You felt so safe, so cared for, so loved, and so warm. Every thrust was exquisite heaven as you saw stars behind your eyes and words failed. You could only pant and moan as he ravaged your body and claimed you for himself. His thrusts increased in pace and power, forcing you face first into the grass, your arms collapsing beneath you. You didn't care. You were a rag doll for him and him alone. His precious human. 

_Mate._

The word came unbidden to your mind, but it felt right. Mate. You were his mate. You reached down to your aching need and pushed yourself further to that blessed climax, clenching around your wolf. _Alpha_. Where were these words coming from? OH.... All the fiction and research of pack dynamics came crashing back to you. Beej is an Alpha. You're his mate. _Knot. Breed._

"Beej! I'm so close," You cried out, your hole fluttering and tightening around him as his thrusts went out of control. You felt the swelling at the base of his cock as his knot filled with cum. Oh FUCK that's thick! His thrusts became shallow as his knot sealed you together, the pressure on your g-spot sending over the edge. The scream you made was borderline inhuman as you came all over your hand, shaking under the werewolf driving his hips into you with abandon. The liquid fire in your veins sang as he stilled, howling into the night as he came hard, cum gushing out of his cock into your insides. Without warning, his teeth sank into the side of your neck shallowly, just enough to break skin and draw blood, but not enough to need medical attention. You yelled at the mix of pleasure and pain, your thoughts spinning as he held you against his body. His growls and pants grew fuzzy in your mind as fire spread from his bite. It was a delicious liquid fire that wrapped itself around your muscles and flooded your whole body. You came again at this intense feeling, feeling him cum again as well, shooting more of his seed deep inside you. You were so full. He grabbed your ripped clothes and slowly and carefully waddled into the cave as you bounced on his cock. You'd be stuck like this for a while. "Beej... that was.... wow." He huffed a chuckle and curled up on the ground, making sure to cover you and set you on the ripped clothes for comfort. As the night went on and more rounds were had, something made itself very clear. Something was very off. You felt dizzy, the heat in your bones becoming almost unbearable as the night went on. Something was happening to you.

And you knew that whatever it was would change your life. 


End file.
